Rising from the Ashes
by jilly74
Summary: Post DH - After the war is over, Ron & Hermione are sent into hiding for their safety.  As they grow closer, ghosts from Hermione's past begin to surface.  Rated M for later content  language/sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned here. If I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich! Instead, I just write about them. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? **_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat motionless, looking out of the unfamiliar window at the massive piles of rubble and destruction below. It was finally over; evil had been defeated once and for all, but not without great consequence. So many of those closest to her had been lost in the battle: two of the ones who mattered most didn't even know there had <em>been<em> a battle. That's what weighed heavily on her heart today. She missed her parents, who were (as far as she knew) in Australia. They didn't even know she existed, but it was the only way to get them to safety. She'd seen the despair so many she cared about had been through lately, and it pained her to imagine having to feel that in regard to her own parents. _It was better this way_, she thought to herself. However, the occasional tear that strayed down her cheek was the only physical evidence that it wasn't.

The last two weeks had been so chaotic, not to mention draining. Funeral after funeral – Colin first, then Remus and Tonks, then Professor Snape. However, it had been Fred's funeral that had haunted her most. The Weasley family had always treated her like one of their own when she had spent the few weeks before term every year with them. Ginny was like the sister she'd always desired, and all of Ron's brothers had always treated her with the same kind of regard as they did their own sister.

Ron. Throughout all of this, he was the one thing that had kept her sane. Of course, Harry had been there for her as well, but it was Ron – the boy she'd watched grow into a man; the friend who had slowly come to mean more to her every year – he was truly the one who'd been her rock. Now that they'd finally admitted (after several years) that they cared for each other, she felt a small glimmer of hope that things would be alright...eventually.

"Hermione," she heard the lilt voice behind her. "I believe they're gathering all of us into the Great Hall – would you like to walk together?"

She turned to find her friend Luna standing at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, her white blonde hair a stark contrast to the dark blue tapestry that hung behind her. "Um, yes Luna. That would be wonderful."

Luna waited as Hermione gathered what few belongings she had been able to salvage from Gryffindor Tower, and reached out to take the smaller of the two rucksacks from Hermione's hand as she approached. The two girls walked in silence down the broken and tattered stairwell until they reached the massive wooden doors. Dropping their baggage along the wall outside, they entered in.

Gone were the four long tables that had once filled the room. In their place were small cots and several chairs, filled with what was left of those who had stayed to fight. At the front of the room stood Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, who had stayed after to help organize what students were left. By their side were Arthur Weasley and Madame Pomfrey, who with the approval of the newly appointed Minister of Magic, had operated a makeshift hospital for those who had been too injured to be sent home. Now that the last of the severely wounded had been stabilized and retrieved by their families from what remained of Hogwarts, the cleanup was to begin. Those who had been members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order, however, had been asked to remain for a few days. There were important matters to discuss.

Hermione took a seat nearest Ginny Weasley, who in turn reached over and squeezed her into a tight hug. She could see that Ginny had been crying- her eyes were red and swollen. "Gin, is everything alright?" she whispered into her ear, so that no one else could hear.

Ginny swallowed back another sob, then spoke. "It's Harry – Kingsley has demanded that he go into hiding for the next few weeks, just in case any Voldemort sympathizers or remaining Death Eaters come looking for him."

Hermione pulled her dear friend into a consoling hug. "You know it's for his safety – yours, too. He'll be back to you soon, I promise."

Ginny smiled. "I know, it's just the not knowing where he is that is going to drive me insane."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "But right now, it's what's best."

It was as she finished her sentence that she felt his hand land on her shoulder, and as much as she tried to fight it, she felt the smile creeping onto her face.

Ginny smiled too, then rolled her eyes. "I'm proud you two finally realized it – especially my loopy, blind, goofy brother."

"...caring, kind-hearted, and brave, too." Hermione interjected into her friend's sentence as she moved over to allow Ron to take a seat beside her. She lay her head over on his shoulder as their hands automatically intertwined.

"See there, sis? Hermione thinks I'm brave." Ron smiled as he gently kissed Hermione's cheek.

Ginny laughed. "She wasn't around when you went bonkers after Mum found that spider nest in the floo..."

Ron shivered, and all three laughed. "I'd rather we not mention that again anytime soon."

Their conversation was interrupted as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Thank you everyone, for being here and for all of the effort you have put forth in the past weeks. Your service to Hogwarts and to the wizarding community has been nothing short of monumental, and that shines no more brightly than it does today. Our world has been rid of the darkest of beings, and his few remaining followers are being captured as we speak. However..." McGonagall paused to look out over the small gathering. "...however, there are a few safety issues we must discuss. As you all know, Harry Potter has been taken by the Ministry to a safe haven – this has been done for his safety, and for the safety of many here, as well. In this manner, it has been decided that those closest to Mr. Potter should be sent into protective environments. We have been fortunate enough to acquire permission from many of the Order to board you at their homes. Molly and Arthur Weasley will be taking their daughter Ginny, along with Miss Lovegood to their home in the Burrow. Bill and Fleur Weasley will accommodate Bill's brother Ron and Miss Granger at Shell Cottage. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan will..."

Hermione's mind drifted off as Ron squeezed her hand and leaned down into her ear. "Bloody hell. You mean I have to be stuck living with you again? As if the last year in a tent wasn't enough..." He smiled into her hair as she nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"You'll survive," she said.

After the meeting was over, Hermione made her way to the front of the room. "Professor McGonagall?' she questioned. "I have a question – you see, when Gryffindor Tower was destroyed, well – I was wondering – do you feel it safe for me to go back to London – to my parents' former home, to well – retrieve a few of my belongings? I wouldn't ask, but..."

Minerva McGonagall placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Miss Granger, I can understand your need to have those things familiar to you, but I must warn you. In the former Ministry's efforts to find all Muggle-borns, there was substantial damage made to your former residence."

"I think it's apparent I've seen more than enough damage and destruction. What's a little more?" Hermione replied. "Besides, I'll only be there for a short time. Just enough to gather what I need – a few essentials from home – reminders of my..." Her eyes began to shine with tears.

"Very well, then." McGonagall took her hand into hers and patted it soothingly. "Just don't go alone. Take Mr. Weasley with you, then the both of you head straightaway to Shell Cottage."

Nodding, Hermione nodded towards Ron that they should go. After hugging their friends and Ron's family goodbye, they exited to the entryway to retrieve their belongings. Walking outside into the former courtyard, they clasped their hands together and vanished.

The sight that stood before them as they landed upon Hermione's former street was devastating. The once proper and stately townhouse was now decrepit and fire-kissed. Black marks singed the brick along the doorway, and the upper left hand side of the house had been totally demolished.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ron said, squeezing her hand lightly. "I'm sure Fleur can..."

"I want _my_ things, Ron. Certainly you understand?"

He nodded toward her as she pulled him up the stairs and into the doorway. The inside looked far better than Hermione had imagined, but it was still enough to cause a fresh round of tears to streak her face. Ascending the flight of stairs toward her former room, Hermione opened the door to find that, although the room had been ransacked, her bureau and closet were still intact. She walked toward her closet and removed a large suitcase. Throwing it on what was left of her four poster bed, she called to Ron. "If you don't mind, open the top two drawers of that bureau and empty them into that case, would you?"

Ron nodded, dropping his bag to the floor as he reached for the second drawer, pulling out the various pants and shirts contained therein and stuffing them into the suitcase after he'd cast a spell to give it unending depth. As he closed that drawer, he opened the top one and froze. "Um, Hermione?"

She turned from her closet. "What is it, Ron? We don't have much time..." It was then that she noticed the ruddy blush of his cheeks as his hand lay on the delicate garments within the drawer.

"Honestly Ron, haven't you ever seen a pair of knickers before? You lived with Ginny for 16 years - "

Ron's blush deepened. "Those were my sister's knickers, not ones belonging to the girl I love..."

Hermione smiled. Hearing that he loved her always seemed to do that. "Fine," she said, crossing the room to stand on her tiptoes, where she gently grazed her lips to his. "I'll take this drawer if you'll finish packing those few items I have on the bed."

He worked quickly to put the remaining items into the case, and watched as she emptied the top drawer of her delicates into it as well. Securing it shut, he approached Hermione and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. "Ready?"

She nodded silently as he grabbed their bags. Taking her hand, once again they vanished.

_**Author's Note:**_

This is my first ever attempt at a HP based fan fiction, but I have written for various other fandoms over the years. I write because it is therapeutic to me – it gives me a way to work out situations in my head that otherwise were not addressed in the original works.

You will not find me begging for reviews, or holding chapters hostage for reviews, either. That's not the way it works for me. I **do** appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, however, spamming and spiteful comments for the sake of making them do not fly with me, and will be removed immediately.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. It really does mean so much that someone else finds something that came out of my brain as interesting. At least I hope you found it interesting, even if it was nothing but getting a giggle from it.

I hope to have Chapter 2 finished and ready to go sometime this weekend. I already have the entire story roughly outlined, so I know how everything is going to end up.

Again, thanks for reading. Until we meet again... ~/*\~


	2. Chapter 2

The salty sea air assaulted Ron's nostrils as their feet landed on the soft sand of the beach. Looking toward the small cottage nestled on the coastline, he could see his brother and sister-in-law standing at the door waiting for their arrival.

"Ron! Hermione!" Fleur called out. "Come in. We have been waiting for you both!" Living outside of France had not done much to weaken her strong French accent, but Ron had to admit that he was understanding her much better than before. "Lunch is ready – come on in and eat."

Bill wrapped his younger brother into a hug before allowing him to enter the house. "It's great to see you, Ron. I mean, really great to see you. How's Mum doing? I know she's..."

Ron hugged his brother back. "Mum is, well – she's putting up a valiant effort, but – we all miss Freddie so much."

Hermione and Fleur had already entered the house and were preparing the table for lunch as the two men strolled in. Bill, taking his seat at the head of the table, turned to look at their house guests.

"Ron, Hermione. We're so happy to have you back here, safe and sound." Bill pulled the cork off a bottle of fire whiskey and poured some into each glass. "We had planned to save this for our first anniversary, but I feel that this is a far more worthy occasion." Raising his glass, he began to speak. "To those who we loved who have gone on; to those who remain; and to those who will continue to uphold the integrity of our world."

Fleur spoke. "To love, both old and new. To life, both living and spent. To freedom, now and forever."

Ron glanced to Hermione and nodded. She cleared her throat. "To the bond of friendship and family, and the joy of always knowing both."

All eyes looked to Ron as it was now his turn. After pausing to take a deep breath, he sighed. "To my dear brother Freddie, my mentors Lupin, and yes, even Snape. To all of the others who left us far too soon fighting for what was right." His voice cracked slightly. "To my family and friends who continue to strive to make our world a better place."

The quartet clinked their glasses together in memory and honor of those they had mentioned. Most of lunch was silent, save for a comment here or there. All had been said in their toast. As Fleur and Hermione brandished their wands to commence with clean up, Ron and Bill headed upstairs with their luggage.

"Glad you finally got off your bum and told her how you feel."

Ron turned to face his brother. "Was I really that transparent?"

Bill laughed. "Blimey, Ron – old Auntie Muriel could tell it, and she's nearly blind! Just the way you'd look at her – they way you'd smile when she spoke. You know, George and Freddie had a bet on when and if you'd ever tell her."

"Really?" Ron questioned as they started back down the steps.

"Yeah," said Bill. "George wishes he was paying up right about now."

Ron smiled as his eyes met Hermione's from across the room. "Hell, I'd pay him, too – all I had if it'd just bring him back."

Bill nodded as the girls approached them. "Fleur and I had planned to make a trip into Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Since the two of you are supposed to be in hiding I guess you should stay here."

"Oh, yes – that's fine," Hermione said. "I wouldn't mind actually enjoying this place a little – last time we were here, it was so cold and well..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered burying Dobby and planning their next moves. "Ron? Would you fancy a walk?"

Hand in hand, they walked closer to the shore, the waves coming up to kiss their soles. No words were necessary; just the two of them together, their hands interlocked,well – it was enough. Ron would occasionally lift their hands and gently kiss the backside of Hermione's, and she would smile that smile that was reserved only for him.

"It's truly beautiful here," she finally uttered as they stopped to watch a small crab burrow a hole into the wet sand along the shore. "So peaceful, so quiet, so..."

She was silenced as Ron's lips met hers, his mouth tasting the sweet mixture of whiskey, chocolate, and well, her. His hands came to rest on her hips as he broke their kiss, and he looked down at her, smiling. "Breathtaking."

"Exactly," she said before he interrupted her once again.

"Not the place, Hermione. You. You're breathtaking." Ron leaned in and gently kissed the bridge of her nose. "You always have been. Even when you were prattling on about homework or possible expulsions or, Merlin – anything." His lips brushed along her cheek and landed at the juncture where her ear and neck met. "And you're mine – you love me. It – you. Simply breathtaking."

She lifted her chin allowing Ron to continue his gentle kisses along her neck. "Ron, it's always been you. Always."

Ron's hands gently raised from her hips to cradle her cheeks. "Always."

Their lips met again, and this time the kiss they shared was more urgent; more hungry. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue traced over her bottom lip, allowing him entry. They stood together, mouths melded, bodies still, until Ron's hands left her cheeks and stroked gently down her sides, one of them slipping gently under the hem of her t-shirt.

Hermione's body stiffened as she pulled away from the kiss and pulled backwards from him. "We should get back. It's getting dark, and I wanted to visit Dobby's grave site before..."

Not sure what he'd done, Ron acquiesced, and they walked hand in hand back toward Shell Cottage.

The next two weeks were spent with Hermione and Fleur talking and becoming familiar with each other. Hermione had introduced Fleur to the Muggle custom of sunbathing, not that Ron and Bill minded at all. Most of their afternoons were now spent lying in the sun, and Ron was thankful that his girlfriend had found a spell that kept him from becoming sunburned. Hermione had packed a portable radio from home along with several compact discs, something Bill and Ron marveled over. They'd all become acquainted with several bands from the Muggle world, and Ron had to admit that he actually enjoyed some of the music.

Nights were relatively quiet, mostly spent playing chess will Bill, as Fleur and Hermione would settle in with a book. However, as they would retire for bed, Hermione would clam up, give Ron a chaste kiss on the lips, and turn into the guest bedroom she was sleeping in, closing the door behind her.

Come morning, things would be back to normal, and the cycle would continue again. Ron was beginning to worry that he'd said something – done something wrong. Lying awake in bed early one morning, he heard their distinct voices beneath his window.

"It was horrible, Fleur. Just terrible."

Hermione was crying. He wanted to rush to her; he wanted to hold her in his arms and console her, but if he did, she would know he'd been listening.

"I can only imagine. But, it's over now." There was a pause, and then what Fleur said next made him smile. "Ron - You know he's mad over you?"

He heard Hermione's voice lighten. "I'm bonkers about him, too. Truly, but – I don't know, Fleur. When Ron finds out? What if he...?"

Silence permeated the air until he heard his sister in law. "Ron loves you. He's always loved you. But, I agree, you need to talk to him..."

Their voices trailed off, and he could tell that they were walking away. Something was bothering Hermione; something she didn't feel comfortable coming to him with.

Try as he might, Ron Weasley was going to find out what it was.

He waited at least an hour past before he went downstairs, his hair still disheveled from where he'd run his hands through it in frustration. Hermione and Fleur sat at the table talking while Bill read a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _The headline across the top read "Four Still at Large".

"Oh, Ron – finally. Bill, Ron's awake. "

Bill laid down his paper, the animated pictures of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, along with some other bloke he'd never seen looking up at them. "Ron, we were waiting until you awoke. We sent an owl to Mum and Dad, but we wanted to tell you in person."

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother. "Yeah, what is it.?

Bill stood and placed his hands around his wife. "Ron, you're going to be an uncle. Fleur is expecting a baby come March."

Hermione squealed with delight as she placed her hands over her mouth. "A baby! How wonderful!"

She and Fleur embraced as Bill walked toward his brother.

Ron reached out to hug his brother. "A baby? A grandchild? Mum and Dad are going to go mental, especially Mum! Can you imagine her with another baby?"

Bill sniggered. "Yeah, we received her owl this morning. She's already started working on a sweater and booties. Weasley tradition, you know."

Ron laughed as Fleur approached them now, and he hugged her as well. Hermione was close behind, smiling from ear to ear in reaction to the good news.

"Uncle Ron," she said, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "Isn't this great news?" Hermione snuggled into Ron's side.

Bill and Fleur were beaming. "We're so excited. We've been wanting to say something since, well – we found out, but there was so much going on, and Mum and Dad were busy helping organize everything and – well, it..."

"Wait!" Hermione said. "Fleur, were you...you know...at the time of...?"

Fleur nodded her head. "Yes, but I wasn't aware. That's why..."

Bill completed her sentence. "We have to go away – to St. Mungo's. We want to make sure that the baby is alright. They want to check everything out, so we're leaving this afternoon. As we don't know if it's safe for Fleur to disapperate at the moment, we'll be using other modes of transport. We could be gone for a few days. You two took on Voldemort, so we know you'll be alright here. I'll cast a few more protective charms over the cottage while we're away just to keep you safe."

Ron turned to look at Hermione. "Sure, that's fine. We'll be alright, won't we 'Mione?"

She nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Sure."

Fleur released from her husband as he and Ron walked upstairs to gather their bags. As she hugged Hermione tightly, she whispered in her ear. "You need to talk to him. While we're gone, it would be the perfect time. He'll understand, I promise. Remember the charm I told you?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, thank you Fleur, for everything. I really do appreciate it all. You and Ginny are like my sisters now, and I..."

Fleur silenced her as she noticed the boys returning from upstairs. "We are your sisters. There is no doubt about that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

My e-mail has blown up this morning with notifications that people are actually reading this story! Thanks to all of you who have deemed it worthy enough to add it to your Favorite stories. To those of you who have left reviews, thank you so much! They really do mean so much to me.

Since I work for my local school system, I have lots of time during the summer. Your encouragement pressed me to go ahead and write this second chapter, as my children are being total angels today.

This is what I consider a "filler" chapter – one that gets us from one point to another without much action. I really hate writing these, but they are a necessary practice. I promise, in this next chapter you'll find out what's going on. I can assume that a few of you have already figured it out (I have very smart readers). I will ask that if you have an idea of what is to come and you want to discuss it with me, please send them to my PM box instead of posting to the comments. Even if it is obvious which direction I am going, I'd rather discuss upcoming plots in private.

Again, thanks to all of you who are following and reading this story. I have part of the next chapter already written, and hope to have it proofed and posted tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters, just the storyline.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it wasn't much." Hermione said as she waved her wand, the last of the dishes leaving the table in front of where Ron sat. "I'm not that great in the kitchen."<p>

Ron came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed the top of her hair. "You're wonderful." He kissed her temple as he turned her around. "Beautiful." His lips landed on her forehead. "Intelligent." His lips grazed the bridge of her nose. "Did I mention beautiful?" His lips landed atop hers.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, moving an errant strand of hair from his forehead so she could look up into his blue eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Really?" he said quizzically. "How so?"

Hermione laughed as she took his hand, leading him to the sofa. "Well, you've got those gorgeous blue eyes. You're loyal. Brave. You and your family are way too good to me."

He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Mione, love – we are your family. Mum and Dad love you as much as they love any of their natural children. You'd think that you and Harry were just on loan to others, the way they used to carry on about you." He kissed her sweetly. "Now, c'mon, tell me more good things about me."

She playfully swatted at his arm. "What's with you tonight? If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd broke into the liquor."

Ron smiled that lopsided smile that she loved. "I'm here with my girl. She made me this wonderful dinner and now – we're all alone."

A nervous feeling came up into Hermione's stomach as Ron leaned in, his hands threading into her wavy hair as he kissed her. She could feel her pulse speeding up; her hands began to sweat as nerves overtook her. Panting for breath, she quickly pulled away, her hands at once going up to her face to hide the tears.

Ron immediately knelt in front of her, his hand reaching for one of hers. "Oh Merlin, 'Mione. I am so sorry. What did I do? Please – talk to me. I...I honestly don't know what to say."

He gingerly moved her other hand away from her eyes, which were now red and brimming with tears. His heart broke as he noticed the petrified look on her face. "C'mere," he whispered, opening his arms to her. She looked at him tentatively. "I promise, 'Mione. Only a hug. Please?"

She shuffled at once into his arms and relaxed against his solid frame. Fleur's words came back to her, and she breathed deeply, willing herself the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Ron?"

His name came out of her mouth at the same time he'd said hers, and it broke a bit of the tension in the room.

"No, you go ahead." Ron said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "No, Ron, please – you go first."

He pulled away from her and sat back down on the sofa as he took her hands into his. As he looked into her eyes, he smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you, love. I just – well, I love you. I really love you. So much that it hurts sometimes - physically. And well, I really want to show you just _how_ much I love you. I can understand that you might be nervous..."

Her tears became sobs as she once again pulled her hands away from his and covered her face, the tears coming harder than before. Through her hands, she sobbed. "Ron, oh..." Her words became incoherent after that. Again at a loss for what he should do, he pulled her close, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Eventually she curled into him, and he rubbed small, soothing circles on her back as she began to calm down.

Once she gained her composure, she looked up at him. "Ron, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked over at her. "I know, love. I know. And it's alright. I promise, I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Her eyes widened. "You know?"

His hand took hers. "Yes, and it's alright. The first time you do anything is scary."

She leaned her head back on the sofa and willed the tears not to come. Summoning the courage she'd been looking for, she lowered her head and turned her body to face Ron's.

"It's not that, Ron." It was his turn to be shocked as she spoke. "I need to tell you something."

He stared at her in confusion. "OK."

"I guess this would be easier if I had a pensieve – you know, so I wouldn't actually have to say it, but since that's not possible, I guess I'll just have to tell you. Please, promise me you won't get upset or mad..."

Ron looked at her and nodded his head, her words still confusing him. "I'll try."

As Hermione started her story, she squeezed his hand. "It was Christmas Eve of our fourth year – the night of the Yule Ball. You and I had some pretty strong words – Harry was there, and I got pissed at the both of you, so I told you both to leave me alone. After you both left, I sat down and began to cry on the steps. I was so upset – mainly because I wasn't still in the Great Hall – that I wasn't there dancing with you. Viktor came to find me and saw me crying. He took my hand and wiped my eyes with his handkerchief before wrapping me in his coat as we walked outside."He leaned in to kiss me, his arms felt so strong around me, and at that moment, I felt cared for. Someone was seeing me for who I was, not how I could help them with their Spells assignments."

Ron's face melted in disappointment as he realized what she was trying to tell him. Not wanting to make her feel any more upset about what she was saying, he looked at her.

"So what? You slept with Krum. Lavender was my first shag, so I guess it's only fair..."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her words were inaudible. He could see the hurt and disbelief in her eyes as fresh tears streaked her cheeks.

"What?" Ron bellowed as he stood and looked over at her, his anger flaring. "So it's alright for you to shag the king of Bulgarian Quidditch, but I can't do the same with Lavender Brown just because you don't like her? What kind of logic is that? I fucking hated Viktor Krum after he came to..."

Hermione stood up in front of Ron, her eyes black with anger. "RON, IT WASN'T BY CHOICE! HE ATTACKED ME! I couldn't breathe...and I couldn't tell anyone – who would believe me over one of the most famous Quidditch champions in the wizarding world?"

The tears were coming more quickly than she could wipe them away, and rather than stand there and be mortified that she'd shared her darkest and most embarrassing secret, Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed the door of the bedroom behind her.

About an hour later, after her nerves and anger had subsided, Hermione opened the door. Ron sat on the opposite wall, his shoulders slumped and his eyes red. His cheeks bore the evidence of shed tears.

"Hi," she mumbled.

Ron stood immediately and rushed to her side, taking her into his arms. "My 'Mione, my sweet 'Mione." His arms enveloped her completely as he pulled her up into them, carrying her downstairs. He sat down on the sofa, her small frame still cradled in his embrace. They didn't speak for what felt like ages. Hermione felt content just being held by the man she trusted more than anyone in the world, while Ron was doing all he could to make her feel safe. Protected. Loved.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry," he finally breathed into her ear. "Why didn't you tell me? I'd have liked to kicked his Bulgarian arse..."

"That's exactly why I didn't...I knew you and Harry would try to put together some kind of counter-attack and all end up with Madame Pomfrey."

"But, bloody hell, 'Mione. That's serious. He hurt you. He could have..." Ron stopped before he said too much. Just thinking about what had happened and what could have happened made his anger flare hot once again. "Could you have gone to...?"

"Who? McGonagall? Dumbledore? Snape? Would you have?"

Ron lay his head atop hers. "I guess not."

"Ron, I tried – really I did. I fought with all that I had. If I'd known, I would have taken my wand with me, but -" She looked up at her boyfriend and saw the love and hurt in his eyes. "He was just too strong. I didn't stand a chance." She leaned up and kissed Ron sweetly on the cheek. "You know, from everything I'd read – everything I'd heard from the sixth and seventh years in the girls dormitory, your first time to, you know – make love - was a beautiful experience. And now...I've missed out on all of that. I had it taken from me, all because of some brute who thought that because that his status and name he could just take it from me."

Ron held her tightly in his arms. "I am so sorry, love.. If I had spoken up sooner – If I'd not been such a daft fool and asked you at the first mention of the Ball , I could have saved both of us all this heartache."

At a loss for words, Ron just cradled her in his arms, hoping that she could feel the love he was feeling for her at that moment. Soon after, her breathing became slow and steady, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Gently he arose and carried her up the stairs, back to the bedroom she was sleeping in. He carefully removed her shoes, and was about to close the door when her groggy voice caught his attention. "No, no leave. Please stay."

He walked back to her side. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her eyes half closed. "Don't want to be alone. Need to feel safe."

Ron quickly shed his shoes and walked to the other side of the feather bed, climbing in behind her. Hermione rolled over, laying her head on his shoulder as her arm wrapped around his torso. "Love you..." she muttered as her head nestled into him. "Please don't leave me..."

Ron lay on his back and wrapped his arm over hers. "Never, love. Never."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Do you hate Viktor Krum as much as I do right now? Yeah...he always struck me as an arrogant prick from the minute I read about him. Seeing his character portrayed on screen only solidified my hate for him.

Now, I realize that this storyline goes a bit off canon but it's essential to this story, so please bear with me as it plays out. I hope that the end result will be worth all the angst and drama that's going on at the moment.

I hope that Ron's reaction was well received. As we all know, Ron can be a bit thick at times, and his jumping to conclusions about what had happened was considered as typical, I hope. And Hermione – bless her for carrying that secret around with all of the other things she'd dealt with/had to deal with. In her eyes, she considers herself "damaged goods". That will come into play later.

Thanks to all of you for the wonderful comments I've been receiving. It really does fuel my writing. To all of you who have made this story a favorite, I hope you continue to feel this way. Until we meet again...~/*\~


	4. Chapter 4

A single ray of sunlight pierced through the gauzy curtains and directly onto Hermione's face. She reached below her head to adjust her pillow and instead felt his weight shift under her. Opening her eyes only slightly, she noticed that her head was resting on his chest. The even rise and fall of it told her that he was still sleeping. Hoping not to wake him, she slowly started to extract herself from his grip, but was stopped as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Morning," he whispered, his voice still deepened from sleep.

She rolled back to face him, and marveled at the sight before her. His hair was even more unkempt than usual, his eyes still squinting from the early morning's light. His mouth bore her favorite smile – sometimes she swore she was the only one who could see it. He was still dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing yesterday when Bill and Fleur had left.

"You asked me to stay. Really, you did," he said, noticing the concerned look on her face.

"I remember," she breathed before pushing herself up and out of the bed. "I...I'm sorry, Ron. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

In an instant he was standing up beside her. "Sorry for what? 'Mione, you did nothing wrong. You..."

He pulled her into his arms slowly, his hand coming up to stroke her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Nothing at all."

"But..."

The single finger pressed to her lips silenced her. "But nothing. It doesn't change how I feel about you one bit. I think...no, I know that I love you more today than I did yesterday."

She pushed away from him, looking up into his concerned eyes. "But, Ron – I'm not what you want me – need me – to be. I can't..."

He noticed the tears once again threatening to fall from her eyes, and he kissed her gently.

"You – you're everything I've ever wanted and needed, Hermione Jean Granger. More than that, actually. I'm way out of my league with you, and thank Merlin or whomever is responsible for bringing you into my life." He pulled her back into his arms and rocked her gently from side to side as they embraced. "The past is the past, and unless you still have that time turner Dumbledore gave you, we can't change it, although believe me – I've thought about it."

Hermione laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in several hours. "Had to give it back after third year. Dumbledore's rule. Trust me, I thought about going to ask for it back after it all happened."

Ron released her from his arms and looked deep into her eyes. "Regardless, I love YOU, all of you – and nothing can ever change that. I can't imagine that what you experienced was easy – but love, know that I will never hurt you like that. Ever."

Hermione reached up and caressed his cheek. "I know that, Ron. I love you, and I know that I want to be with you – I've wanted to for years."

Ron smirked. "Are you saying you want me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting another laugh from her.

"Ronald Weasley, stop that!" She punched his shoulder playfully. "And yes, maybe that's what I am saying, but - " Her tone turned serious now. "...you have to understand that my virginity was a big deal to me, and after what Krum did – well, I don't feel worthy of you."

Ron's smirk faded. "Not worthy? Why do you say that?"

Hermione lowered her head. "I just wish I could – you know –"

He didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but he did know one thing: he was going to do everything in his power to make her feel as safe and as loved as he could.

Ron was extra careful to let her initiate any snogging or tender touches that day. Quite honestly, he was scared to upset her. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he was after the same thing that Krum was. There was no mistake – Ron wanted her, he dreamed of her every night. Although he'd never tell her, the one and only time he and Lavender had ever been together, it was Hermione face he'd seen, her body he'd imagined he was touching – not Lavender's.

That evening, after they'd had dinner, Ron pulled her into the small sitting room at the front of the cottage and eased her head onto his shoulder. "I could get used to this," he said, watching as the moonlight shone down on the rippling water outside.

"To what?" she said. "The view? Yes, it is quite lovely...It really is nice here."

"Maybe Bill and Fleur won't mind having us as neighbours then."

Hermione raised her head to look him in the eyes. "Ron – wow. Are you saying...?"

His lips grazed hers gently. "That I could live in a little cottage like this with you for the rest of my life? That's exactly what I'm saying. 'Mione, I'm totally devoted to you. After all we've gone through to get to this point, I'd be a fool to ever let you go. You ARE my life. No doubt about that."

She fell silent, and immediately Ron began to worry. _Had he said too much? Had he scared her with talk of forever? _He started to think of ways to explain himself when he heard her.

"I'd like that, too. Yeah. I really would."

He squeezed her hand as he kissed her forehead. "Good."

They sat in silence, just enjoying the warmth of each other and the gentle sounds of waves crashing outside until she yawned. "It's late, Ron."

"Yeah, guess so," he sighed as he stood and stretched, then pulled her up into him.

They extinguished the lights on the lower floor of the cottage and made their way upstairs. He paused at the door to her room and flicked the deluminator once, bathing the small room in golden light. "Good night, love. Sleep well." He leaned in for one chaste kiss, then pulled away and started down the narrow hallway.

"Ron...wait."

He turned to look at her.

"I guess, well – I..." She began to fumble for the right words. "I was wondering – well...can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ron gulped as all rational thought left his mind. "Um, well – um, yeah, 'Mione."

She noticed the dazed look on his face. "Oh! Ron, not...not like that. I just, well – I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry – I'll just stay in..."

He was to her in an instant, gently grabbing her arm. "Mione, no – please. Get changed and then when you're ready, come on down. I'll be waiting for you."

Hermione felt a little twinge of nervousness as she changed into her pyjamas. _It's Ron. You did the same thing last night. He won't hurt you. _This was her mantra as she walked down the hallway to the other small sleeping quarters. True to his word, Ron was waiting, both sides of the bed already turned down. "Ladies first," he spoke as he nodded toward the bed, allowing Hermione to climb in first before taking his spot beside her. Once again, she snuggled into his chest and he protectively wrapped his arms around her. "G'night," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she whispered in reply as her arm came to rest on his stomach .

Bill and Fleur returned the next day, and brought with them good news. The baby (a girl) in the best of health, and mother and daughter were fine. However, the Ministry of Magic had issued a notification that since there was still a threat from those still allegiant to Voldemort, all who were directly involved in his downfall should be moved again.

As Hermione was packing the last of her things into her suitcase, Fleur knocked lightly on the door. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. The younger girl watched as Fleur waved her wand at the door and whispered "_muffliato"_, then turned to take a seat on the the opposite end of the bed. "I take it that you and Ron talked while we were gone?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he knows now."

"And?"

Hermione smiled. "He was just as you said he'd be. Now that he knows, well – it's made things easier between us. The tension – it's still there – Fleur, I still want to be with him, you know, in that way...I just don't know if I'm ready."

Patting her hand, Fleur smiled. "You will know. It will be alright. Just know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm only an owl away."

Both women were startled by the knock on the door. Whispering out the counter-charm, Fleur opened the door to find Ron standing there, his rucksack thrown over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Hermione hugged Fleur before gathering her things. "Thank you so much for all that you've done for us – the both of you." She nodded toward Bill, who was now standing alongside his brother. "I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"Babysitting." Bill and Fleur both said it in unison, eliciting a laugh.

"As if. I guarantee you Mum won't let anyone hold the baby for the first year," Ron said as entered the room, gathering Hermione's bags. "If then, even."

After hugs were exchanged, Ron and Hermione took a moment to visit Dobby's grave site one more time before regathering their belongings.

"Do you know where we're going?", Hermione asked, reaching out for Ron's hand. "I didn't hear Bill say - "

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione – dear, sweet Hermione." With that he took her hand, and together they made the quick trip from Shell Cottage to the familiar house in the countryside.

"Home sweet home," Ron said, kissing her hand as he waved to his parents standing just outside the door. "For both of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Do you have cavities after this chapter? It's kinda ooey-gooey sickeningly sweet, isn't it? (Shorter than usual, too.) Hermione and Ron are in a place where they're comfortable now and now it's time for the healing to begin. As the next couple of chapters unfold, you'll find that Ron has a plan in mind – it's not devious, trust me. By my standards, its pretty chivalrous. Just bear with me. The healing of Hermione Granger is soon to commence.

Again, thanks to all of you who are reviewing, reading, adding to your alerts and favorites. It really does give me the warm fuzzies inside. I am hoping to bring on the lemons in the chapter after next – I have one more chapter before I'll be ready to get to the good stuff.

Until we meet again...~/*\~


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Arthur and Molly Weasley were happy to have their youngest son home was an understatement. Molly, as enthusiastic as ever, grabbed Ron up into her arms and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity, then followed suit with Hermione. "Ginny's not here – she's been moved to Grimmauld Place with Luna and that Finnegan lad, along with a few others from Hogwarts – so Hermione, we've moved an extra bed into her room. You know where everything is, dear so please – consider this home ."

Arthur had been standing to the back, allowing his wife to do what she loved – making others feel welcomed and at home. As she made her way back into the house to check on something, he reached over to his son, then nodded to Hermione. "Something's changed here – something good, I suspect?"

Hermione's cheeks went flush as Ron reached over to take her hand into his. "I finally got my head out of my arse, Dad."

"Ron!" she chided, elbowing him in the side. "That's no way to speak to your father!"

However, Mr. Weasley was laughing. "It's alright, Hermione. I was going to tell you for him if he didn't do it soon." He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

At that precise moment, Molly Weasley reappeared and noticed their clasped hands. "Oh my – Ronald! Hermione, dear! It's about time! First my Ginny and Harry, and now my precious baby boy and this beautiful girl - and our granddaughter on the way. If we only had our Freddie back with us..." Her eyes began to glass over, but she shook her head. "This is a happy day, and our precious Fred is watching over us all. Come in and sit."

After tea, Arthur dismissed himself as he needed to ready himself for work. Ministry employees were working around the clock to help stabilize the wizarding environment, and as Arthur had been recently appointed to Minister Shacklebolt's Advisory Counsel, he was needed for an important meeting.

Mrs. Weasley kissed him goodbye, then turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I suppose you two are tired. Would you fancy I make you up a tonic to help you sleep?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'd not care for one, thanks. What about you, Ron?"

Turning to look at her boyfriend, she noticed that a tonic would not be necessary, as he was already snoozing peacefully by her side.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley busied themselves with making dinner – Percy and George were not as targeted as some of the others that fought in the war, so they were traveling by floo to and from Diagon Alley. Since Fred's death and his abrupt departure from the Ministry of Magic, Percy had been helping George out at the store. Molly had stated that it had seemed to loosen him up some; he wasn't as "dry and boring" as he'd once been. She immediately had apologized for saying such things about one of her own children, but it had been true. Hermione had nodded and smiled, but secretly she agreed.

"Something smells good."

Ron had awoke and was now standing in the threshold of the tiny kitchen.

Molly wiped her hands on her apron and slapped at her youngest son's hand as he reached for a roll. "Not until your brothers get home," she snapped. Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed 'yep, I'm home'. It wasn't shortly after that the tell-tale shaking of the loose stone on the side of the fireplace alerted them that Percy and George were home. Instantly black soot shot from the front as the two boys appeared inside the opening.

"Evening, Mum," Percy said as he hung his suit coat on a small nail beside the floo. "Georgie will be along in a moment, he and Angelina were taking care of a few last minute restocks. The new..."

It was then that Percy noticed his younger brother. "Ronald. So glad to see you safe and sound." Never being one for much emotion, Percy extended his hand to his brother.

Ron took his brother's hand and pulled him into a loose hug. "Good to see you, as well."

"Miss Granger," he nodded in Hermione's direction. "Are you well?"

Hermione went to answer but was interrupted by the shaking once again, followed by a boisterous voice. "Mum, you're favorite child is home!"

"Oh George, you loopy boy, you're all my favorites." She reached up and wiped a smudge of black ash from his face.

George kissed his mother atop her head as he noticed Ron and Hermione. "Well well – if it isn't our little Ronniekins! And look, he's accompanied by the incomparable Hermione Granger. " George grabbed them both into a hug. "You're looking quite well, brother – I dare say, is this what love does to a boy?"

Molly smacked George on the back of the head. "I could say the same of you when you're around Angelina. Speaking of, why is she not with you? I thought she was coming for dinner."

"-esh wash," he said, his mouth already full with one of the rolls Ron had tried for earlier. "-buch shwee's got an appwintment wif a sweamstrwess – fwor hwr gwown."

Molly nodded as she hurried everyone to take a seat at the table. "Oh yes, Ron – you don't know. Georgie and Angelina are betrothed."

Ron and Hermione both smiled in George's direction. "Congratulations," the both said in unison.

George couldn't hide the bittersweet smile on his face. "Yeah, after well – you know, I realized life was way too short to wait. I asked, she said yes. It was all quite brilliant."

Conversation quieted down as the last of the dishes made their way onto the table and everyone started eating. That was, until George looked over at his brother. "So, Ron, when can we expect the invitation to YOUR wedding?" He was smiling smugly at the young couple sitting across the table.

Hermione's face went red, while Ron coughed. "What?"

"I mean, you two – we all know you're destined to be together forever. When can we expect to make Hermione an official Weasley. Merlin knows she's been an honorary..."

The spell came out so fast that no one even heard it, but as she put her wand away, Molly smiled over at them. "No worries about George there," she said. "He'll still be able to eat – just not talk."

George glanced sideways at his mother and rolled his eyes.

After dinner, as Molly and Hermione were tending to the dishes (and George had convinced his mother to issue the counter-curse that gave him his voice back), he and Ron went out for a walk. Ron was happy to be back in familiar surroundings. He'd always hated his childhood home when he was younger, but now he saw it for more than just a house. It was a safe haven. A place of comfort.

"We can't walk past here," George said, holding his arm out to stop Ron. "Protective spells only work up to the post." He pointed to the small wooden stake in the ground.

"Good on you," Ron said, looking at his older brother. "I'm happy for you and Angelina both."

George spoke. "Yeah – I wanted to ask you, Ron...will you stand up for me at the wedding? I always assumed it would be Fred standing for me, but..."

Ron placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know I will, Georgie." Ron could feel his brother's pain – his heart ached over the loss of his brother, but he couldn't imagine the pain and sorrow that George must feel. Quite literally, they'd been together all their lives. They walked along the border of the protective area in silence before George spoke again.

"Ron, I meant what I said in there. About Hermione. She's a wonderful girl, and I can tell you're over the moon for her. I know you're both still a year away from finishing out at Hogwarts, but – she's perfect for you."

Ron nodded. "She is. She's more than I ever imagined. Beautiful, smart, passionate..."

George interrupted. "You mean...? My little brother is...he's a man? Ron, good on YOU! When did this happen?"

Ron's face went flush as he stared at his brother in the slowly dimming sunlight. "Oh, oh NO! Not with Hermione. Not yet. I...she..."

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, Ron. You're lying to me."

Ron grabbed his brother's arm and willed him to look at him. "No, George – it's not that way. She's, well..." Ron questioned whether or not he should talk to his brother about this, but after noticing the sincere look on his brother's face, he started in again. "She was hurt – by someone at Hogwarts – not a student, but a visitor, and well – she's really rather nervous."

George's eyes closed momentarily, then opened. Ron could see the anger reflected in them. "Krum?"

Ron nodded. "But George, you have to swear you'll dare never say a word..."

"Ron, I'm not that much of a git," George said. "I'd heard rumour that he'd laid his claim on one of our own, I just never had proof. But, why didn't she go to anyone?"

"She was afraid, I guess. Krum's a pretty formidible guy." Ron paused. "She's pretty messed up about it all. And the kicker? She's worried about me. That I won't accept her after that."

"So you've talked about it?"

"Some." Ron walked a bit ahead of his brother. "She's regretful that it happened and wishes she could somehow make it all disappear so that the first time wouldn't be so..."

"Like a rewind?" George had caught up.

"Yeah, I guess something like that," Ron said. "But how do you do that?"

George wrapped his arm around his younger brother. "You love her?" Ron nodded. "She loves you?" Ron smiled and replied with a yes. "Well, it won't take away what happened, but I think it just might work."

George leaned over and whispered something into Ron's ear.

"But what about Mum?"

George shook his head at his younger brother. "Ron – you worry about Hermione – I'll take care of Mum, Dad, and Percy. Trust your older brother."

Ron laughed as they headed back towards the house. "I've done that before – and most of the time I ended up either in trouble or at the emergent ward at St. Mungo's.

_**Author's Note:**_

More fluff! But this time, it's between the unlikely pair of Ron and George. With Fred not around anymore, George is seeing that although we need laughter in our world, we also need that bond of family, and he's trying to set some things right with Ron. (I'm sure that he was the guinea pig for many of the twins' experiments when they were younger.) I really debated on whether Ron should tell George about Hermione's situation, but after all this family's been through they need that bond of trust. Plus, poor Ron was just bursting at the seams with emotion – he needed to tell someone.

I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and that I haven't gone too off the mark with it. The next chapter will start the lemony goodness – hopefully so much that you'll squeak when you walk.

Thanks to everyone who has added to your favorites/reviewed, etc. Until we meet again...~/*\~


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum, have you seen my Chudley jersey?" Ron had demolished his already small and untidy room in search of his favorite team's shirt. "I thought I'd left it in the bottom of my bureau – is it down there?"

Mrs. Weasley yelled up from the second floor. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! It doesn't matter what shirt you wear. Just go to bed."

Ron shut his door and grabbed a plain white t-shirt, slipping it over his still dampened head, thinking about earlier in the evening.

_The air was crisp and cool as they stepped out onto the front stoop of the house. Hermione shivered, and Ron took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as the sun was setting on the horizon. "There," he'd said, taking her hand. "That should be better." As they walked hand in hand around the garden, Ron thought about what he and George had spoken about earlier. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it might not be such a good plan. The last thing he wanted to do was put pressure on Hermione, and George's plan seemed to be just that, even if his intentions were good at heart. _

"_A galleon for your thoughts." Hermione was staring over at him now. "You've been awfully quiet, Ron. I'm here if you need to talk."_

_Ron leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "It's nothing, love. Just – I dunno...there's so much going on these days, and it's difficult to wrap my mind around everything."_

_Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. "I know. Life can change in a heartbeat, can't it?"_

_He kissed the top of her head. "Sure can. I'm just so thankful that we're both alright, though. It could have been much worse." His hand began to stroke her hair, and he felt a shiver run through her. "Sorry, didn't mean to give you a chill...we can go back inside if you'd like."_

"_It wasn't cold, Ron. It felt, well – nice." Hermione was now looking up at him. "We need to talk."_

_Usually when Ron had heard those words from anyone (especially from a female), it meant something bad was going to happen. He led her to a small bench outside of his father's workshop, and as they took a seat, he spoke. "What is it?"_

_Hermione took both of his hands in hers and stared deeply into his eyes. "I think I'm ready."_

"_For what?" _

_She looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "For us, Ron. I'd be lying to you and myself if I said I wasn't scared, but Ron – I want this – to make love – with you."_

_Ron was thankful for the dark now, as his cheeks had flushed as red as his hair. "Oh, yeah. Wow." His head was swimming now. "I don't want you to feel pressured, and I want you to know that if you feel uncomfortable at any time..."_

_She laughed. "Oh no, not RIGHT THIS INSTANT,msilly. Just – you know, when the time presents itself. I love you immensely and well -" She reached up to touch his face. " - I know you're not going to hurt me – intentionally at least."_

_Ron pulled her into a hug. "Of course not, love. Never." _

_As he leaned in to kiss her, she slipped her hand away and placed it at the hem of his shirt, gently lifting the fabric and placing her cool hand on the warm skin of his stomach. "So warm," she breathed against his lips as they pulled away, caressing down his cheek to his ear, then moving downward on his neck. Her hand left the warmth of his stomach and trailed down slightly until her fingers were close to the button on his trousers. He felt the fabric tighten slightly, and she lay her head on his shoulder, giggling quietly. "I do this to you?"_

_He mumbled out a 'yes' as he lay his head back against the wooden side of the workshop. Hermione was touching him – she initiated it. _

"_Should I stop?" She was stroking her fingers gently now, just barely grazing the skin immediately beneath the denim. _

_Her question was answered not by Ron, but by a voice coming from the house. "Ronald, Hermione? Tea's ready." _

"_Don't worry," she breathed into his ear as they stood up. "Let's take the long way back to the house so you can calm down. I'll finish what I started later."_

Climbing into his bed, he pulled the sheet up over his torso and rolled to face the window. There was a full moon tonight, and the pale yellow light gave a soft glow to the items in his room. He remembered how the same moonlight had shone against her hair as they had walked back toward the house, stealing kisses and nuzzles along the way. Mrs. Weasley had pulled out some old photo albums and after tea, she'd offered to show them to Hermione. Not wanting to be an ungracious house guest, Hermione mouthed a quick apology to Ron, then sat down to look at the photos.

As he stared at the moon, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber, with the love of his life fresh on his mind.

"Ron."

He stirred in his sleep.

"Ron!" He heard the whisper again and turned to see Hermione's face leaning into his door in the pale moonlight. "Shhh," she said as she closed the door cautiously behind her. "Where's your wand?"

He sat up, still confused, but reached over onto his bedside table and handed it to her. "H- here," he mumbled.

As she was still mostly hidden in the shadows, he heard her whisper the silencing spells and felt the invisible wave cover the room. "There, that's better." As she handed him his wand, she stepped into the moonlight, and his mouth dropped to the floor. "What is it, Ron?"

Hermione now stood before him, wearing only his Cannons jersey, which hit her at about mid-thigh. Her creamy white legs peeked out at him from the hem.

"I just – um – I..." He pushed himself up to his knees and climbed to the foot of the bed, taking her hands into his. "That definitely looks way better on you."

Hermione's head ducked in embarrassment. "I felt bad after I heard you looking for it, so well – I thought maybe I should come up here and, you know – give it back to you. I took it earlier in the day – I just, well – I wanted a little part of you with me tonight when I went to bed."

Ron stared at her in amazement as she joined him on the small bed, taking his cheeks into her hands.

"I'll give it back if you want me to, but maybe I want _you_ to give _me _something in return. You know, a fair trade."

She leaned in to kiss him softly at first, but when her tongue snaked out to tease his lower lip and one of her hands dropped to rub him gently through his pants, Ron knew.

"W-wh-what would you want?" His voice faltered as her hand continued its ministrations.

She winked at him and gave a sly smile. "Well, your Mum _did_ tell you to go to bed earlier. She said _nothing_ about sleep."

He pulled away from her and stared deep into her eyes. "Hermione, you're sure? Now? Here?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Ron. I. Want. You. Now."

She drew out those last few words then nibbled gently on his earlobe as her hand began massaging him again, and he lost all coherent thought. He nudged her mouth back to his and began to kiss her feverishly, thankful that she had cast the silencing charms before she'd revealed herself to him in his shirt.

"Oh 'Mione," he breathed into her ear as he trailed kisses down her long, slender neck. "So beautiful. Your skin is like silk." His hands chanced down her side and hip, landing at the hem of his shirt. Remembering her reaction from earlier, he left it there, drawing small circles with his fingers on her bare leg.

"It's alright Ron," she whispered as her lips moved over his throat. "I want you to touch me." Her lips began to suck at the juncture of where his earlobe and neck met. "Everywhere."

She felt, rather than heard, the moan in his throat as his hand began to gently caress up her inner thigh, and laughed a devilish laugh as he reached her center and found no barrier between his fingers and her body.

"'Mione?" He had stopped his movements, looking up into her eyes. "Blimey, woman – you're going to kill me, you know that?"

She thrust herself forward gently, forcing his hand to make contact with her most sensitive area. "Ron, please."

He shook his head. "Hermione, I love you. You deserve more than this." As he pulled her to him, he stared intently into her eyes. "I don't want this to be just a quick shag to get it over with. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known – ever will know – and I want you so much it hurts. If this happens tonight, promise me one thing?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me. Tell me what feels good, what feels bad - but most of all, I ask you one thing." He lay her gently down on his bed and came down to rest atop her, one of his arms holding his full weight off of her small frame. "Let me know what I can do – to you, for you, with you – to drive you out of your mind."

She pulled his head down to hers, attacking his mouth with so much force that he lost his breath. Her hands slipped down his shoulders and back, tugging up ferociously on his shirt. He lifted up only enough that she could slide it off of his body. Her intensity died down as she slowly began to trace the planes of his torso with her hands. "I'm actually touching you the way I've always dreamed of," she said, her finger tracing over one of his nipples. "You're really here. We're really doing this."

"We are," he said, his mouth nibbling at the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

She lifted her head and placed a kiss on his chest, then flicked her tongue along his skin. "Mmmmm, you taste so good." Her hands had now wandered back down to his waist, where she was teasing the skin around his navel. "Can we lose these, too? It seems that if I'm not wearing pants, you shouldn't be either."

Ron started to fumble with the drawstring, but she stopped him. "No, let me." He pushed up to his knees, her legs on either side of his. She sat up, pulling at the tie until it fell slack. He closed his eyes and waited to feel the cool air on his legs as she pulled them down, but instead felt her hands leave his sides.

"'Mione?" he whispered.

He opened his eyes and saw the creamy bare skin of her shoulders. "If you have to lose your shirt, then I guess _I _have to lose _your _shirt, as well. It's only fair." In her modesty, she was holding the shirt over her chest and torso, but as his eyes widened, she slowly allowed it to fall, finally revealing all of herself to him.

"You are going to kill me," he said, his hands fidgeting at his sides. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

She lowered her head. "I'm not – well, they're not as...substantial...as other girls..."

Ron cupped her cheeks in his hands so that he could look directly at her. "They're perfect." He kissed the bridge of her nose. "May I?"

She nodded, and his hand moved slowly up her side, coming to rest under the swell of her right breast. He allowed the weight to settle there for a moment before slowly caressing his thumb upward to where her small pink nipple had already peaked. Slowly he lowered his mouth to it, his tongue flicking gently across the sensitive skin. Her back arched at his touch. "Feels so good," she purred into his ear.

He took equal time with the left, caressing her skin softly and slowly as her breath became erratic. "You taste so sweet," he whispered as his mouth trailed kisses from her heart up to her neck. "Delicious." They were now face to face, eye to eye. "Ready?"

She took his hand and once again placed it at her core. "Yesssss." It came out as a hiss as she looped her fingers into the waistband of both his pants and underwear, pulling them down swiftly and throwing them onto the floor. "Oh my..." She lifted her hands to her mouth as she took in his naked form.

"What?" he said, slightly embarrassed at her reaction. "I realize it's not as – um, substantial – was that the word you used...?" He smiled as he noted the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"It's not that at all...it's...wow." She was at a loss for words, but managed to squeak out one request. "Would you shut up and kiss me already?"

He did as he was told, rolling her onto her side as he took place beside her, his mouth insistent on hers. Her hand slowly traced down his torso, and when her tiny fingers wrapped around his cock, he jerked involuntarily. She slowly began to work up and down, leaning into his ear to ask him if it felt good.

"Y- yes. Yes. Definitely yes." She continued her easy pumping motions until Ron had all that he could stand without embarrassing himself. He reached down and took her hand. "You're sure about this?"

Hermione widened her eyes. "Nope, not sure at all." Ron began to feel dejected until he noticed her wink. "Ronald Weasley, I stole your shirt and did so just so I could apparate up to your bedroom door in the dead of night just so I'd have a reason to be here. I'm naked – in your bed. You're naked – in your bed. It's half past two in the morning. I'm panting, my skin is tingling from head to toe, and you ask me if I'm sure?"

He smirked at her. "Alright. I guess the better question is – are you ready?"

She sat straight up in the bed with a terrified look on her face. "No, I'm not."

He looked surprised as she started to fumble around for something on his nightstand. "What're you doing, Hermione?"

"I have to find it now, Ron. It's important." The sound of panic was evident.

"What is it?" he replied, noticing as she felt around on the floor. "I..."

"There it is," she said, an air of relief in her voice as she thrust his wand into his hand. "Can you hold this for a moment?"

He was confused. "You already cast the silencing spell, why..."

"I''m not casting a silencing spell. It's _another_ spell..."

Still confused, he watched as she turned to lay flat on her back, then took the wand from him. Placing the tip at her navel, she whispered the words. H watched as a small ball of purple light left his wand and sank into her stomach. "There," she whispered, and he realized she'd cast a contraception charm, "That takes care of that. Now, where were we?"

He smiled as he settled himself above her once again, his legs parting hers at the knees. "Look at me," he breathed as he pressed his tip against her wet slit. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you, too."

He slid gently – cautiously – into her folds, and she squirmed beneath him as his girth filled and stretched her. She let out a muffled cry of pain, and he thought of pulling out, but she placed her hands on his hips to still him. "It'll pass," she said, pulling him down so that she could kiss him. As the kiss deepened and her tongue began to mingle with his, she began a slow, methodical movement beneath him.

He tore away from their kiss as he began to move in tandem with her, their bodies now in perfect sync. "Feel...so...good, so...tight."

She began to writhe more frantically beneath him as her nails scratched up and down his arms, her breath coming in pants as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him into her further.

"So good," she purred as she felt a stirring in her lower abdomen, then a jolt of electricity as he filled her completely. "So fucking good..."

Ron stared down at her. Her skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, her eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, and her body was responding to his in just the right way. "The mouth on you," he teased. "I never knew you could talk like that."

She moaned her reply as she bit her bottom lip; coherent thoughts would not come to her as she felt the welling in her stomach building at a fevered pitch. The blissful look on her face, combined with the soft mewing noises falling from her lips were driving him insane.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Her reply came with an unintelligible string of words as Ron pulled out almost completely before sinking himself in as deep as he could go . "Oh, Ron," she moaned louder, as he began to feel the tensing sensation around his cock. "Ron. Ron, oh FUCK, RON! RON! RON!"

He felt her coming hard around him as he continued to thrust into her, trying to make her orgasm last as long as he could. "So beautiful and wet and gorgeous and...bloody hell..." He came inside her quickly, his orgasm rocking his entire body as he continued to pump into her until he was spent. Collapsing atop her, he kissed her breast once more as her fingers began to play lightly in his hair.

"That was..."

"Beautiful," she said immediately. "So perfect – just like it should have been."

Ron rolled to the side of the bed and pulled her to his chest. "What do you mean 'should have been'?"

Hermione placed her hand over Ron's still steadily thumping heart. "The first time. That's what..."

He placed his finger to her lips. "Shhh, love. You gave yourself to me – on your own terms and of your own accord. That was your first time." He replaced his finger with his lips. "And a helluva time it was."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

OK, I hope that was lemony enough for you. I think you should know that I re-wrote this chapter three different times. The first time was nowhere near as fluffy as this one, and the second one was a dream sequence. As I didn't want any of you to hate me, I re-wrote a third time, and this is the product. I hope it wasn't too awkward or stupid. To be honest, I usually write for fandoms with older, more experienced characters, so for me to write a sexual situation for two seventeen year olds was a bit weird.

Regardless, here it is. Now, for those of you wondering, you WILL find out what George's plan was later. For now, we'll leave that as a mystery.

To those still reading, commenting, or adding this story to your favorites, I say thanks. You all have been so supportive with your response to this story, and I really appreciate you taking time from your day to do such things.

Until we meet again...~/*\~


End file.
